A Golden Chance
by Bearhug2001
Summary: A short story about the relationship between Igawa Emi and Aiza Takeshi. Emi was given the opportunity to study music overseas, would Takeshi let her leave without telling her how he really feels. This is my first ever fanfic, so please read it carefully and provide some advice for me to do better for my future fanfics.


**A Golden Chance**

 **A/N: Helloooo! I thought I'd rewrite the ending part a bit of this story. I got a helpful review from Da Aimerable about my story, so I reread it and I see what you mean by that… Anyways, I thought maybe Takeshi and Emi were a bit OOC, they might still be but I figured they weren't the type to actually confess their feelings straight out or be sooper honest with each other and all that. They would probably let their feelings grow more and let it happen naturally, stuff like that. OK I'm just rambling.**

 **One more thing though, I want to thank the people who viewed, reviewed and favourited my story. XD I'm very happy that you guys took the time to read it! I'll stop talking(writing?) now! Enjoy and please review!**

The day was brighter than usual, sakura petals were in bloom this time of the year and they have already begun to be swept by the winds. Aiza Takeshi flicked away the petal that landed on his spiky rocker hair as he walked down the semi-busy street of the town with a very annoyed expression on his face. He was on his way back from the bakery in the corner, his little sister, Nagi, insisted him to buy cakes from that shop. He would have gladly bought her cakes with no mind but to find out the cakes were for her admired sensei, Arima Kousei, it did annoy him to an extent as he thought it would have been a nice bonding time with only his family before going back to school.

Though, he could understand why Nagi would want to reward Kousei, he is an amazing pianist that even he once – no – still admired greatly. Takeshi let out a big sigh as he thought there to be about an hour left before Nagi's piano lesson with Kousei finishes. As he was about to turn, the corner his eye caught sight of long black locks. He stopped in his tracks and found the sparking fiery eyes of Igawa Emi glaring at pieces of paper at a small café on the opposite street. Takeshi grinned widely and thought of bothering his fellow rival. He began to make his way to the lone girl.

~~ . ~~

Igawa Emi felt as though she wanted to scream while pondering about the opportunities the tiny letter gave her. It was more of an angry scream that would have come out rather than a happy one. _'Grand School of Musical Arts, Vienna, Austria'._ There it was, in the small piece of paper in her hands, this is what everyone would call 'A Golden Chance'. She remembered Takeshi being offered to study piano overseas but blew it away so to compete in the Maihou competition with Kousei. Emi found it absurd to refuse an opportunity like that – if only she could agree to that. Emi truly understood Takeshi's choice, competing with the 'human metronome' is something even Emi would give up overseas for. Now that she has fulfilled her desire to compete with Arima Kousei and also befriended her rivals, she wracked her brain as to why she was hesitating to accept the school's offer.

 _Why is it that this letter, the letter where it holds my dream, my dream to become the best pianist – the better pianist than her friends and especially that Arima Kousei._ Even with the three junior high pianists becoming good friends, Emi still held a strong (one-sided) rivalry with Kousei. Of course, she still intended to beat the always first place winner from her childhood. She remembered the time when she and Takeshi would sit on the bench opposite the vending machine and complain about Arima Kousei taking first place as usual. Emi giggled at the memory of the two children. She and Takeshi became good - well they could be called friends - from their shared jealousy, hatred and admiration to Kousei. If it were not for those shared feelings, Emi wouldn't imagine ever being friends with the rocker hair boy. Their personalities are completely different and they both are definitely not on the same level of maturity.

Emi unconsciously frowned at the thought of never befriending Takeshi. They had always been together during competitions. _If I leave Japan, then what would happen to our relationship? Maybe it would be better to just stay and continue our lives together like this._ Emi's eyes widened and her face reddened at her previous line of thought.

"Why would I ever give up a chance to go overseas for some stupid faced, big haired, hot tempered guy like him!" Emi said out loud. She glared at the paper hard in hopes of forgetting her embarassing moment.

Takeshi wanted to sneak up on Emi and scare her off her seat but the aura she gave scared him instead. Emi was sitting in front of him with imaginary red flames covering her stiff figure and a big bear with eyes on fire looming over her. The female pianist's aura made him and some other customers in the café stiff. Takeshi even let out a small squeak when the said pianist turned her glaring eyes around to him.

Emi's anger resided when she saw the boy from her thoughts standing behind her. Her heart started beating quickly and her face was flushed because of what she was thinking earlier. Emi being Emi played off the cool stern character when presented with awkward situations. "What are you doing? Your face looks like one of those kappa." Not being able to say anything yet, Takeshi only waved weakly at her. "Well, since you're here it'd be rude to not invite you to sit with me so…" Emi gestured at the empty seat opposite from her. Takeshi regained his normal self and took the seat Emi pointed to. "What are you doing here, Takeshi?"

"Ah, I was just buying some cakes for Nagi and Kousei then saw you here, thought I'd say hi," Takeshi didn't know why he suddenly felt nervous talking to Emi. _We were friends since kids, hmm I don't really know if I can call us friends. We never really did anything friend-y together._

"That's very unlike you. As far as I know we never actually greeted each other outside of competitions before. Well, I guess it is understandable, we are friends now after all," Emi replied while recalling the birth of their friendship along with Kousei during the past competition when they all shared Kousei's favourite egg sandwiches, which Emi had to admit was fairly delicious for a simple snack.

Takeshi was surprised at her reply; it was almost like a retort to his confusion. As Emi said that, he immediately remembered a distant memory. "Hey, hey, there was that one time we hung out. I think it was around after a week of our first competition, we went to eat ice cream together with our senseis. Umm… I think you had vanilla and – oh I remembered that you were running your mouth with so many complaints about Arima. Heh, I couldn't even keep up with what you were saying even back then. You were really cute being so fired up about beating Arima." Takeshi chuckled at the memory.

He didn't realise the brilliant red of Emi's face as he was reminiscing the past. Emi was shocked that Takeshi would remember something small like that and also the fact that he had called her 'cute'. _Especially_ the fact that he had called her 'cute'. Emi had never actually heard anyone compliment on her looks to her before, sure she had heard the whispers and comments from afar but never directly. It made her blush madly. She couldn't let Takeshi see her embarassing face, so she quickly changed the subject. "H-ha anyway, Ta-Takeshi! Have you planned on doing any competitions this year? I'm thinking of maybe registering for the Mozart's sonatas this year, I haven't been playing any of his pieces recently it would be a nice change of pace."

Takeshi was taken out of his nostalgia and stared wide-eyed at the girl for the sudden curiosity. His action made Emi blush a light red to the tip of her ears but she tried to keep a staright face on so as to not arise any suspicion of sorts. To her unfortunes, Takeshi did realise the creeping blush on Emi's face, but he decided not to say anything. _I wonder why Emi is blushing so hard. Heh maybe she has started to see my amazingness and take a liking to me._ "Hmm, competitions? No, not really, but it'd be fun to compete with you and Arima again. Maybe I'll go look into that Mozart thingy too and convince Arima to join. I don't know if he will though, I heard Nagi ask Arima about registering for another competition and he gave her a weird answer, well not really an answer, he just said he wanted to focus more on teaching and something with friends and all that. Eh, I'll probably just nudge him more about it if I decide to enter one."

Emi smiled to his casual statement, Takeshi and Kousei has become closer, more so with Nagi being Kousei's student. It was as if their rivalry with Kousei was non-existent and a bit hard to settle with considering the short time they started being friends. For Emi at least, Takeshi seemed to act like good friends with him, she was a bit happy at gaining friends like them. "Speaking of Arima, don't you find it odd that only a few months ago had we felt pure hatred for him." Emi couldn't help but smile at the joy she feels now with her friends, she knew full well of the loneliness she faced in the past with only her desire to outshine the so-called "human metronome" keeping her sane. "It's difficult though, to let go. I really had intended on crushing him then," she gave out a small giggle. "I absolutely have no idea what to do about those feelings. I still find Arima on a completely different level from the both of us and I still hate hime for storming all those competitions before. But – " She looked at Takeshi and smiled wide, "it does feel less stressful to enjoy our time like this."

This time Takeshi was the one to blush. The Emi he knew before never gave a genuine smile – at least to him. He had only ever seen her prideful smirks. He felt a little special that he was one of few that are able to see that side of her. His short moment was quickly replaced by a sense of disappointment. _Arima is the one who should be thanked for this. He made her give all different kinds of smiles. All I did was – what_ did _I do? What have I ever done for Emi to make her feel different emotions? Even her playing, it's all for Arima, right?_ Takeshi took a longing glance at the girl in front of him. _Of course, the person you're in love with is Arima, isn't it? Takeshi, you're an idiot for even thinking that there was a chance._ Takeshi removed his gaze from her face to her hands and read the cursive words written at the top of the piece of paper on the table. _Ehh?! Acceptance? Vienna? Austria? All the way in Europe?! Don't tell me – she's thinking of leaving Japan?! N-no no no way! She can't leave!_

"E-E-Emi! Are you seriously leaving Japan?!" Takeshi's face was full of distraught at the thought of her thousands of miles away.

"Huh?" Emi looked down at the acceptance letter on the table and had gone pale. She looked away from her friend and explained, "Of course, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity to be able to study at one of the best music schools in the world. Why wouldn't I go?" Emi said disheartenedly. Why shouldn't she go? Ochiai-sensei said this is her chance to become a world famous pianist. _Then why do I not feel elated about this?_ Emi felt disgruntled, she's in the same situation as she was before.

Takeshi fell back into his chair at her answer. His eyes still wide with shock. He didn't want her leave, not yet. They had only started becoming real friends and probably for some deeper reasons as well, he wasn't ready to let her go. There were still too many things he hasn't said to her and saying them right then was definitely out of the question. He came back to his senses and his agressiveness took over. He slammed his hands on the table which made the disheartened girl and several other bystanders to face him. Takeshi, while staring straight into her eyes, said in a sharp voice, "Don't go."

Emi was startled at his straightforwardness, although she had seen this persona of Takeshi many times before mostly towards Kousei but never her. Her own ego and fighting spirit argued back with him. "What are you talking about? I'm not stupid enough to pass up this offer!"

"You're planning on entering the Mozart competition, right? You've already been accepted to a high school here, right? Don't leave! I also gave up to go overseas! You should do the same!"

"You gave it up because of the Maihou competition with Arima! There's really no reason for me to stay is there? You know how terribly I've done in past competitions because of plain excuses, everybody knows it!" Emi shuts her eyes tightly hoping to not let any tears fall. Her body shook with anger and frustration. "I could never receive this opportunity ever again!"

"You – " Takeshi clenched his fists and began to stand up from his chair, but the rational side of him decided to not cause any more of a scene. He took a deep breath and dropped his head low. Quietly enough for only Emi to hear him alone, he says "You're right. You really did play terribly before and looking at experience it doesn't seem like you can get something like this again…"

Emi's face turned red with rage. She got straight up and left the café without another word. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! That was not what you're supposed to say!_ She stormed off from the café, not realising the spiky-haired boy chasing close behind her.

"Oi! Emi! Wait just a minute!" Takeshi shouted after her, but Emi only increased her pace. "Seriously Emi! Hear me out!" Emi finally stopped in her tracks, she stopped so suddenly that Takeshi almost tripped himself to not hit the girl. "Finally, you walk really fast you –"

Emi turned to face him and he saw the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "What?! What is it that you want to say that you haven't already?! Are you going to criticise me even more?! I'm better than you think I am! If I do go to Europe I don't even need excuses anymore! So – so you'll regret saying those things about me." Her hands were clenched tightly by her sides and her figure continued to tremble.

"I absolutely have no idea what you're raging on about," Takeshi looked at her with a surprised and confused face. Emi looked up at him with the same confused expression which instantly changed to anger and as she was about to yell at him again, Takeshi put up his hands in front of him cutting her off. He chuckled at the misunderstanding, "Seriously, you're always so hot-tempered, Emi. You didn't let me finish what I wanted to say back there." Ignoring the obvious insult, Emi regained her composure though her deadly aura remained allowing Takeshi to feel fear rising up in him but he continued his explanation. "You might have not gotten first place like me in the past competetions but the fact that you were offered this chance shows how much you really impressed everybody."

Takeshi looked at her straight in the eye, "I admire you, Emi. I have always admired at how strong-willed you are, how you play the piano with such emotion. You have never failed to create an image when you play. You pour your heart into the piano and let everyone know how you feel, whether you get frustrated from a bad hair day or disgusted by a meal you ate on the day of the competetion." Takeshi's face grew warm but he continued to confront the girl face-to-face. " You're my hero, Emi."

The said girl's face reddened as much as before but for a completely different reason. _What is wrong with this guy? Wouldn't in a normal situation he would be confessing or something? Well, I guess what he said was a confession in itself but –_ " Emi suddenly started laughing, forgetting all the anger and confusion she felt only a second ago.

As a reaction to her sudden laughter, Takeshi's face grew even redder from the embarrasment of his prior words. "Oi! Someone is giving their sincere opinions about you! Don't just start laughing in their face!" Emi only continued to laugh harder until she had to hold her stomach from the pain. Takeshi continued to complain to her about her irritating behaviour.

After a while Emi calmed down, a playful smile left on her. "What is with that? Your hero? Are you five? Really, you should grow up from that childish demeanor." This time it was Takeshi's turn to be cut off as he was about to yell at her, "Thank you. I haven't laughed like that since I was eight."

Takeshi softened somewhat at the reply. When he thought back, he too had never heard her laugh, she was always so straight-laced he almost believed she didn't have a pinch of humour in her. He rubbed the back of his head and grinned widely at Emi. "Fifteen year olds have heroes too you know. Besides, I can't be like you. Having a clear idea of who you want to be, I need heroes like you and Arima so that I'd know what kind of person I'd like to become." Takeshi sighed at his next words, "I understand if you decide to study abroad instead. Takayanagi-sensei thought I was crazy for rejecting to play in Europe, you don't want everyone to think you're crazy like me too."

"Since when have I cared about what anyone else think of me?" Emi smirked. She went back to her usual self after listening to his reasons, she knew she couldn't leave yet, not until she had worked out her own feelings for her common rival. "There are still people in Japan who haven't heard my playing and I can't just leave those who doubted me without setting things straight. I need to settle those issues first before even thinking of leaving the country. Furthermore, you and I are still competing as rivals, we're on the same level now, I won't let petty excuses get in my way anymore. Also,"

Emi turned to face the other way from Takeshi so he wouldn't see the blush crreeping up her cheeks. "I haven't had the chance tell the boy I like how I feel about him yet. I am definitely not going to leave all these things unchecked."

Takeshi stared at the beautiful figure in front of him in awe, "Well then, I guess staying in Japan would be the only thing to do." He watches her as she turns back to smile the genuine Emi smile at him, he knew that that was a side that only he could bring out. After they both had a good laugh, they both said their goodbyes and Takeshi continued to watch her until she was out of sight. "Even when she's not playing the piano, she always has that "hear me" nature going on. That girl is a lot of work." He snickered to himself and began to walk his way home. He gazed up at the sky and thought back to the smile Emi gave him after their whole argument. _I was able to give her a different expression. I'm not that far from you, Arima. This is something I will not lose at._

He did not give a wonder as to what he would be one-sidedly competing Kousei with, nor did the latter would even realise that he would be unwillingly pulled into the spiky-haired boy's antics. Takeshi didn't know if it was love or if whatever he felt would soon grow into love, however with her staying nearby him, he wouldn't let the golden chance to slip through his fingers.

~~ . ~~

When Takeshi arrived at Kousei's home, he was met with a proper scolding from his little sister, the tiny Koharu lightly hitting him and Kousei standing by trying to calm the two girls. The reason for that was for forgetting to bring the cakes with him.

 **THE END**


End file.
